Sayaka Mayuzumi
"My name is Sayaka Mayuzumi. Please take care of me." |- | Gender: ♀ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood Type: O' |- |'Birthday: 4/15' |- | Sayaka Mayuzumi ''' is a fictional character in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! ''She is also Mayuchi's younger sister. |} '''Mayuzumi Sayaka (黛 沙也佳) is one of the main heroines and love interest for Naoe Yamato in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! ''A-1. She is the younger sister of Mayuzumi Yukie. She appears in the Visual Novel Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S. She has her own route in Majikoi! A-1. APPEARANCE Sayaka has with dark green hair like her sister. She has pigtails tied with light green ribbons. Sayaka has white skin. PERSONALITY She is an outgoing person, but not as enthusiastic as Kazuko Kawakami. As a result, she has a charisma that lets her easily make friends. She has a snarky personality and is not afraid to speak her mind, especially to Yukie, which annoys her occasionally. Like her older sister, she can get greatly embarrassed over things, causing her to freak out and mumble to herself. She also has a perverted side to her, which is arguably even greater than Yukie herself. ABILITIES and SKILLS Her abillities are in some ways similar to Yukie's, but in other ways they are also very different. She is quite skilled in martial arts, though not at the level of her older sister. She is also a quite a good cook as stated in her route but again, her skill is less than her sister. However, unlike her sister, she has quite a lot of friends and her social skills are on par with Kazuko, who is also good at socializing with people. In her route, when she met the Kazama family, in the first few weeks her friendship with them was already as good as her big sister, which took her months to get friendly to. She is also much better with electronics, especially with cameras since she likes to take pictures. Her skills include: Sword Expert: Though not as good as Yukie due to not having as much training as her, she is still quite skilled with the way of the sword. Showing fast and powerful strikes, she is shown to be proficient in her family's sword techniques. When she had to fight her father together with Yamato in her route, fighters like Chris and Kazuko were impressed how good she was with the sword despite not being at Yukie's level. Remarkable speed and agility: '''She is fast enough to dodge Momoyo when she tried to sexually harass her, though Momoyo admittedly held back slightly. When playing soccer, she is fast and agile enough to get through Gakuto despite having no experience in playing the game. '''Talent: Like her sister, she has talent as shown in her route for sports-like activities like soccer. Furthermore, her abilities are impressive enough that, like her sister, she was scouted by the Kuki corporation. Even Hyumu Hellsing has acknowledged her skill. Although he finds her big sister a much better warrior, he has stated that Sayaka has the potential to be very strong in the future. RELATIONSHIP ''Mayazumi Yukie- ''Sayaka is close with her older sister, though because of her snarky personality, they occasionally argue with each other, though it is never truly ill-nature. At first, Sayaka thought that her friendship with the Kazama Family was made up because she thought her older sister was lonely. But she is happy that her sister has truly made friends and that she can be friends with them as well. GALLERY Sayaka Mayuzumi.jpg|Sayaka pic in Majikoi A-1 Sayaka Mayuzumi Chibi pic.jpg|Chibi Sayaka Sayaka Mayuzumi Sketch.jpg|Sayaka Sketch Sayaka Mayuzumi Sketches.jpg|More Sayaka Sketches Sayaka Mayuzumi Sketch 2.jpg|Sayaka Sketch 2 Sayaka Mayuzumi Sketch 3.jpg|Sayaka Sketch 3 Yukie and Sayaka Mayuzumi.jpg|Yukie and Sayaka Kazama Family and Sayaka- Summer Festivies.jpg|Kazama Family and Sayaka- Summer Festivities (Majikoi A-1) Sayaka- Funny Blush.jpg|Sayaka looking embarassed Sayaka- Unexpected wake-up.jpg|Sayaka- Unexpected surprise in bed (Majikoi A-1) Yamato and Sayaka- Bike Riding.jpg|Sayaka and Yamato riding a bike together (Majikoi A-1) Sayaka- Blushing.jpg|Sayaka Blushing (Majikoi A-1) Majikoi - Mayazumi Sayaka.jpg|Sayaka enrolled in Kawakami Academy (Majikoi A-1) Sayaka- Entering Kawakami Academy.jpg|Sayaka enrolled in Kawakami Academy 2 (Majikoi A-1) Sayaka- Freaking Out!.jpg|Sayaka- Freaking out! Sayaka- I am not amused!.jpg|Sayaka- I am not amused! Majikoi P Sayaka.jpg|Sayaka Card (Majikoi P) Majikoi P Sayaka 2.jpg|Sayaka Card 2 (Majikoi P) 33055461.jpg TRIVIA *Like Takuya/Moro, Yamato, and her elder sister Yukie, she is also a closet pervert. *After the end credits in her route she attends the Kawakami school as a first year student. *In her route, when Sayaka has a argument with her sister whether it's about Matzukaze or any other topic, Yukie always loses the argument. *In Yukie's After Route in Majikoi S, it is revealed that Sayaka and Yukie went to a delphinium, which is an aquarium for dolphins, when they were little. Afterwards, Sayaka's dream was to be a dolphin caretaker. Whether that is her dream in her own route is unclear. *Sayaka was first introduced in Yukie's After Route in Majikoi! S. However, her appearance is vastly changed in her own route in Majikoi! A-1. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Student Category:Heroine Category:Female protagonist Category:Students Category:Side Characters